Tubes (a.k.a. tubing, piping, pipes, etc) are conventionally used in hydraulic or pneumatic circuits or similar applications to convey fluids between components. Depending on the applications, tubes may be subjected to rattling, vibrations, thermal variations, whereby tubes move relative to surrounding structures. One known application in which tubes may move is in aircraft. As an example, tubes may be coupled to one another or to components by threading engagement. If the tubes become unscrewed because of vibrations, rotations, etc, fluid leaks may result.